Fukuyama's Challenge!
by Starfaya967
Summary: Kazaharu Fukuyama has a weakness, and that weakness is Kirie Kojima. With only a few months left in their final year of High School he has to work fast in order to win her heart. But Kirie isn't one for rich perverts, can he win her before it's too late?
1. The Resolution!

**Fukuyama's Challenge!**

* * *

**Hiya everyone! I know it's been a few months since I updated anything really, but I've been really busy this year so I apologise! But to tide you all over I have a Girls Bravo story for you! I recently finished the anime and from episode 2 on I wanted to write a story about Fukuyama and Kirie. ****Now I know, most people hate Fukuyama and think he got more screentime than the other characters, but I love him, he's a nice guy under all that groping and I think he deserves a story, besides the Girls Bravo section is pretty empty and sadly there is no story for Fukuyama among them. -sigh- **

**Now if you've got a problem with Kirie and Fukuyama being together then please don't bother to read this story, however if you do like the pairing or just want to see how this'll end then please read below! This is only the Prologue right now (yes I know it's short), where Fukuyama finally comes clean!**

**Next chapter is where his challenge really begins! Also sorry if he seems a bit OOC, but I believe under all he is that he feels something like this. :3 **

**Also sorry if it seems waay perverted from my usual writing style, I **_**am**_** writing about Fukuyama though, so if it makes you uncomfortable I apologise. ^^'**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, please R&R, and don't worry I'll update my other stories ASAP! **

**Ja-ne~!**

**-- Disclaimer: I don't own Girls Bravo or any of the characters, only this story is of my making, I make no profit off it, it is just for the enjoyment of myself and others, in otherwords ****don't be a **_**deck**_** and take it down. :3 Kthnx-- **

* * *

My hands groped her breasts and I kissed her neck with a sigh of content. "My my Kirie have they grown since last time?" I squeezed her again and laughed. "At this rate you'll be in perfect condition for our wedding hahahaha!" Kirie's red face at first from embarassment changed to anger. Oh boy I knew what i was coming..

"FU-KU-YA-MA...." Her angry words echoed through the hallway as she raised her hands.

_"Go fondle girls breasts.....IN HELL!" _She grabbed me and threw me into the air, my body swiftly flew but then crashed face first on the floor.

"Damn you Fukuyama, won't you ever learn?! Stop messing around saying stupid things you don't mean!!" She adjusted her bra that I nearly pulled off and let out a breath.

With herself calmed slightly she stormed off muttering words like 'idiot, moron, and perverted lowlife'.

As she walked away I spoke softly into the tiles. "But I do...mean them dammit.."

For an istant Kirie turned to look at me as if she heard me and then continued on her way.

Had it been anyone else I might've fought back, but I can't help myself, when it's Kirie (or any other woman really) I can't help but let her do what she wants.

(And it's hardly worth complaining after seeing the 'twins' again, but really her bra selection is quite dull. But only a minor downside!)

"I bet I lost more blood again." I mutter as I sit up slowly. I grin and chuckle to myself. "Kirie...you are too much fun to tease."

I'm sure you know me, Kazaharu Fukuyama, the richest and best looking man of Mizuno High School! And I--- have a weakness.

No I'm not reffering to my allergy of men, or the fact that women cause me to act the way I do... no, my weakness is that boobarific, brown-haired, insane girl Kirie Kojima.

For some it's not easy to tell, but it's true, that insane girl has won my heart, but the real tradgedy of it all is that no matter what I do or say I'll never be good enough for her. Kirie isn't one for handsome rich perverts like myself.

And the truth is that I know she's in love with that Punynari, I've known for years.

All from the way she's protected him, looked at him, stood up for him, and even bothered to make that disgusting lunch for _him_, but she doesn't seem to get that who he really loves is that gorgeous babe Miharu. That idiot overlooks her feelings for him again and again. (Not that I can blame him, Miharu is smoking! But still...)

"Whatever. I could careless about that wimp. I'm not going to get jealous over all the attention she gives him... Tsk!" I spit out dryly

There's something most people don't realize, and that is that i've never really had friends. Or that when I first upset Kirie back when school started, it was on purpose.

Yes it's true, when I first glanced at Kirie's perfect body I knew she must be mine, but because of the way I am i always react in the worst ways imaginable, and because of this I'm labeled a player, the bad guy. (Not too bad though I'll say, hahaha!)

Now I know you're thinking that I wanted Kirie just because of her looks, but that's only part of it.

The other reason is because she....she's different from other girls, and I've seen her kind side many times ( not to me of course but to others) and I fell for her.

These past years, all the things I'd done, all the things I said, all of them were to get me closer and closer to her. All the fondling of women to try and get her jealous (or when I ended up getting jealous instead), all the outfits I've made her wear, all the times I've let her hurt me again and again, _hell_ I wrote that script for our movie where her character falls for me and after all that she_ still _doesn't get it!

(Can you blame me for feeling a little bit frustrated?)

"So tell me Kojima...who's the real idiot, you or me? What more can I do in order for you to see that you're_ my _special girl?" I clench my fists and slowly stand up.

"I'm not going to lose to that Punynari, and no matter what Kirie will become mine! I'm not going to graduate this year without her as my own!" I point to the sky with determination in my eyes. "Kirie Kojima, the real battle starts here! You're not going to lose Kazaharu Fukuyama so easily! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

That afternoon as I rode home in my limo, I pictured Kirie in my arms with affection in her eyes. Sure I fantasized about Kirie, but I also wanted her to love me, really love me. (Besides, when I fantasized about her alone, I had a different feeling entirely, I don't just love her breasts, I love the woman that has them.) And I could tell that if she did become mine it wouldn't be for the money or my looks (cleary from her love for Punynari), it would be for me. And that's what I really wanted. It was the one thing my money or looks couldn't buy. Kirie was my special girl, and with only a few months remaining this semester I needed to win her love fast.

Oh I just love a good challenge.

* * *

**Well that's it for this time! I hope you guys liked the intro to it so far, also sorry for how the paragraphs are spaced weird, FF won't let me arrange them the way I want to. ' Please don't forget to review, and if you have any suggestions as to what Fukuyama should do to start his plan to win Kirie feel free to send me a PM or tell me in a review! :) I have some ideas but I want to know what you guys come up with too! Anyway I'll see you guys another day!**

**Ja-ne~! **


	2. The Diagnosis!

**Fukuyama's Challenge!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hello my fellow readers! It's been a while huh? xD But it's finally here! Chapter two is out! Don't worry, I won't take nearly as long to release the next part, I just had a bit of a writing slump these past few months and I didn't want to give you all something crappy! Dx Anywho I hope you enjoy this snippet of a chapter, and I promise that the real action begins next time!! By the way I simply _adore _Lisa, (she's one of my favorite characters) so I just had to give her a part in this! Together she and I will run the world! OH HO HO HO HO~ ;D **

**-ahem- Anywayyy read and review my lovies! And please, if you do have any, and I mean _any _suggestions on how Kazuharu should start his quest, please let me know in review or PM! I'm still recovering from my slump and any help will be greatly appreciated~!! :D  
**

** I hope to hear from you all soon! Ja-ne~!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I entered my house in deep thought as my sister peeked out of the dining hall. "Oh Kazuharu, I almost thought you weren't coming home tonight, but it's good you're here, the chef wants to know what you want to eat." I lifted my head slightly and then waved her off. "It doesn't matter. You can choose dinner tonight Lisa."

Lisa eyed me for a while but then shrugged. "Alright if you say so brother." I nodded and continued toward the elevator to reach my room. But I didn't realize that my sister was speaking about me to the maids.

"Girls, doesn't brother seem a little...distracted, tonight?" Lisa asked They all nodded and said things like "Oh the poor boy!" "I wish I could cheer him up!" "I'd do _anything_ to make Master smile again!" But it was Lilica who stepped up to the plate. "Mistress, if you don't mind, perhaps I could ask what is troubling him, and your," She looked up toward the ceiling. "Guards.. could do a bit of research as well?" Suddenly Hayate and Kosame appeared on both sides of Lisa. Lilica smiled.

"We only serve Mistress Lisa." Kosame said firmly "However, if Mistress Lisa wishes us to watch her brother, we shall do so." Hayate finished Lisa took a sip from her tea and waved Lilica away. "Hayate. Kosame. Do some research while my brother rests tonight. We'll get to the bottom of this." And so her guards disappeared while Lilica knocked on my door.

* * *

I could hear her footsteps before her hand even touched my door. I turned my head to the sound. It had a hollow feeling to it. I was laying in my bed in my bathrobe and boxers when I murmured "Come in."

Lilica gazed at me. "Master Kazuharu, is there something troubling you this evening? Your face seems filled with tension."

I chuckled and locked my eyes on Lilica. "Tell me, have you ever felt so much love for someone, it started killing you? But not just because that person hated you, but because you had no idea how to tell them how you really felt?" Lilica's gaze softened.

"Yes master, yes I do." She inched closer to me. "If it's not too intrusive, may I ask who has claimed your heart so strongly?"

I could feel my chest tighten, but I needed to stay in control, after all I'm Kazuharu Fukuyama! I have more guts and strength then to let one lousy female woo me! ....Right?

"It's... Kojima. Kirie Kojima." Lilica's shoulders seemed to fall and her voice stiffened. "I see. Well.. she's certainly a fine choice. Perhaps I can arrange a time for her to visit so that you may 'play' with her?" I sat up violently. "How dare you Lilica! Kirie is worth much more to me than a playdate! I thought that you, my brightest and closest maid, could understand that!"

Lilica's face began to flush and she shot up and bowed repeatedly. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive my ignorance." She said over and over. I finally raised my palm. "It's alright Lilica, all is forgiven. But I..." I ran my hands through my hair "Oh Lilica, I get such strong feelings when I picture her.."

I turned toward Lilica and grabbed her hands. "Lilica!" Her shocked face stared at me at full attention. "Yes Master?" She asked softly

"You are the closest thing I've ever had to a friend! And because of this, I am requesting your help in order to get Kirie Kojima to fall in love with me! We will not cheat and use our technology or medicines. It must be genuine, and I think out of everyone I know _you_ could help me the most!" My grip had become so tight that as I released her hands they were red. "This is the first time you've ever really _asked_ me for anything Master. So of couse I'll comply. In the meanwhile you must derive several scenarios in order to share with Ms. Kirie how you feel. I shall take my leave now."

And then I did something so unlike me. "Thank you Lilica. Thank you!" I exclaimed And I embraced Lilica strongly, because this was the best thing anyone had ever done for me, a perverted-spoiled brat. Her body was tight from reflex but she slowly returned the hug. She bowed before she exited and returned to the dining hall for my sister.

* * *

"So, what's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Lisa asked as she sipped her soup. Lilica paused and then answered. "Yes," She smiled. "_Love_ sick." Lisa nearly spat out her soup and coughed violently. When she regained herself she screeched out her guards names. "HAYATE! KOSAME!" They appeared instantly while Kosame shook violently. "We have discovered the cause of his sickness Mistress." Hayate said bluntly Lisa cackled. "More like _who_, so who has my brother fallen for hm?"

"Kirie...Kojima.." Kosame spat out roughly and filled with jealously Lisa blinked shocked but then smiled. "Well I guess it shouldn't be that much of a surprise due to my brothers taste." She glanced at everyone and then snapped her fingers. "All right everyone! It's official! We're going to help my brother get Kirie to fall in love with him!"

Lilica raised an eyebrow. "Mistress, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wish to help master Kazuharu? Isn't it invading his personal privacy and-" She began to cackle

"Perhaps, but it's also a win for me! If Kirie manages to fall in love with my brother then that's one more rival out of the way! And then, if all goes well, I'll get my _darling_ Yukinari to fall in love with _me_!" Then she did that weird Renge-type laugh that girls do and stood up sharply. "Hayate! Kosame! Keep a close eye on Kirie! And Hayate, keep an even _closer_ eye on Kosame!" Lisa stared at Kosame and did a finger wag.

Kosame glanced up at Lisa with puppy eyes. "Yes, I'm very well aware you have a little crush on Kirie, Kosame.. But I'm not going to allow that to interfere with our mission! If you lay anything on Kirie I'll have you locked up here at this house! Got it?" Lisa said commandingly

Kosame whimpered but nodded. Lisa grinned. "Good! And now everyone, we begin the Fukuyama lovey-dovey special!" The maids cheered as Lisa pointed her finger up in the air violently.

After the cheering ceased she sat back down to finish her meal. One of our shyer maids, Charlotte, approached her. "U-um.. Mistress Lisa.. what exactly _is _the 'Fukuyama Lovey-Dovey Special'? She asked

Lisa took a small sip of her soup as if to consider the question. "Well Charlotte," She said with a pause.

"I have _no_ idea."

* * *

**And the screen fades to black yet again.. That was fast huh? -is shot- Okay, okay, calm down! I know it wasn't the greatest chapter ever, but I needed to give you guys something! _Right!?  
_**

**Oh, and to all you who didn't catch it, yes, Lilica was indeed jealous of Fukuyama's love for Kirie! (Potential roadblock in the future perhaps?) Personally I think Lilica has a kind heart hidden in that uniform, and that's why she truly agreed to help Kazuharu. **

**Heh, but it'll be pretty interesting to see how Kosame'll handle this operation. Hayate, my apologies ahead of time. Hehe.. ^^"**

**Well my fellow readers that time has come again. I must part.. But don't be too sad! I shall return soon on another day! But until then..**

**Ja-ne~!  
**


End file.
